Canines of Equestria
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: After realizing just how few Canine Races are in Equestria, Felix decides to do something special for all of his fellow Canine friends who live there with him


It was yet another day of fishing for Felix and Cameron (Cameron is Felix's Close friend who is an Anthro German Shepherd Dog) in the Everfree Forest. The two spent most of the day trying to catch fish with no luck, not even a bite.

"Ugh!! GODDAMMIT! Can't we get one Fucking Fish Today?!?"

Shouted Cameron angrily as he tossed his fishing rod into the grass. Felix chuckle softly and shook his head.

"Cam, you have to be patient. Fishing is waiting game ya know. You should understand that more than anydog bruh"

Said Felix while sitting his rod down so that he can stand and stretch.

"Yeah yeah, I know I know. Still frustrating as shit tho. But hey, there has been something I've been wondering. Out of everycreature we know here in Equestria, exactly how many of them are canines like us? I know that I'm a Dog and you are a Fox, but still tho."

Said Cameron.

Felix stared at Cameron in bewilderment for a few moments.

"Um...Cam... since when have ever cared about any of that?? You sooner would ask about Breakfast before asking about how many Canine Races we know."

Said felix with an eyebrow raised. After thinking about it for a few minutes, Felix rubs his chin and Ponders over the statement that Cameron made. Suddenly he had an Idea.

"You Know what? What you said Actually gave me an Idea for a brand new poem, Cameron! But in order to complete it, I'm going to have to visit each and every one of our Canine friends."

He said.

Cameron shrugs and Said,

"Eh, Whatever Sets your sails you weird Fox. I'm about head home anyway. Catcha latter later Felix."

After Felix and Cameron go their separate ways, Felix went home, grabbed his journal and set off to visit his friends one by one. The first stop, was at Foxy's place. Foxy's home is located on the border of Gastly Gorge and Everfree forest.

Felix knocked three times on the front door and waited patiently. Foxy was in his workshop upgrading his physical enhancements. Upon hearing the knocks, Foxy out of his workshop and appeared directly behind Felix.

"Hello Felix.."

Said Foxy in his usual low monotone Voice, mere inches from behind Felix, causing him to leap in surprise, almost jumping through the front door.

"Ah, Damnit Foxy! Don't do that! A-Anyway, how are you today? I hope I didn't catch you in a bad time. I can tell you have really improved on your bionic body armor! Looks great."

Said Felix as he gave a friendly grin.

"... Thanks felix. What are you doing here? I highly doubt you came all this way simply to compliment my tech.."

Said Foxy flatly while crossing his paws. Felix Scratches his ears and takes out his journal.

"Well... Actually, I'm working on a new poem project and I'm visiting all of my Canine friends for additional inspiration."

Explained Felix. He started writing down some notes in his journal while he spoke. Foxy yawned and glanced at his equipment.

"Ok soooo... did you need me to like, do something special or something? Because if not, I was kinda in the middle of working and would really like to get back to it..."

Said Foxy in a slightly impatient tone.

"Alright, Alright. I think I have what I need here. Sorry to bother my friend"

Felix said Then he turned around to leave the area. Foxy looked at felix Walking away and sighed, then said

"hey uhh Felix... good luck on your poem. When it's all done, come back and let me read it ok?"

Felix looked over his shoulder with a smile and a quick nod at Foxy, then he continued onward back to Ponyville. It was a long walk back and he begin to feel Rather thirsty. Upon Finally returning to Ponyville, felix stopped by a local Smoothie shop called "Bronco Juice." He stood in line to place his order.

"Boy, I early love This place! They make the Best smoothies here and they are so healthy! I've got to tell Vienna and Double Play about this shop!"

Came a soft spoken yet Excited voice from behind Felix. Without turning around, he started to answer

"Haha, this is my favorite fruit smoothie store in Ponyville! A come here all the Ti--"

Before he could finish, he turned around, looked down and saw that the one who was talking was none other than his dear friend Wulfieshy!

"W-Wulfie? Hey there! Fancy meeting you here! I had no idea that you come to this place too! Hehe good to see ya!"

"Omg hi Felix! It's so good to see you again!" Said Wulfie, then gave Felix a hug around the waist.

"You didn't have to look after the Horrible little Angel Bunny Again, did you...?" Asked Wulfie with genuine concern.

Felix Chuckled and Shook his head as the two received their drinks and sat down.

"No, not this time thankfully haha! Last Time was horrible enough. Today I'm working on a very special poem, and I'm visiting all of my Canine friends and getting inspiration from them. Hey! You are part wolf right? Mind if we talk for a minute?"

Said Felix, sipping his favorite peach flavored smoothie.

Wulfie sipped her's too and nervously replied

"um..s-sure... what do you wish to talk about.?"

After a lengthy discussion, the Two parted ways at the shop.

"Thanks again Wulfie! You were a great help today!" Said Feilx as he waved goodbye and started on his way again.

Meanwhile, at Dr Wolf's office, Okami was having a therapy session with the famous Doctor.

"Alright Mr. Okami remember, It isn't that quantity of friends that is important, it's the Quality of the ones that you already have that is most important. Same goes for the ones that you are bound to meet in the future."

Said Dr Wolf with a reassuring Smile as he adjusted his glasses.

"thank you so much Mister doctor! You are very wise and very helpful!"

Okami said then immediately gave the doc a giant hug.

"Um no need to thank me M-Mr. Okami... and could you please let go..it's hard to breathe..." Said Dr Wolf, Who started Turing colors.

"oh my gosh I'm sorry haha!" Okami said and immediately released the hug.

"it's quite alright. No need to worry. And besides, it's rather refreshing to have a fellow wolf in my office, even if you are one of my patients."

Said the doctor with a smile. Okami then left the office. Dr Wolf then Took a deep breath and said,

"it's good to be helping..."

Felix just happened to be walking by as Okami was heading out.

"FELIX!!"

Upon seeing him, Okami Excitedly pounced on Felix like Tigger on Winnie the Pooh.

"Oof!!~"

Said felix upon hitting the ground.

"It's... good to...see you too..."

Okami helped him up and felix explained about the special Poem. He had already spoken with, Cameron Shepard, Foxy, Wulfieshy, Bloodpaw and now Okami was last on the list.

"Felix...?"

Okami asked curiously.

"W-Why is it about only your Canine friends? Is there a special meaning or reason for it?"

Felix Smiled and patted Okami on the Shoulder.

"It's simple. Since there are so few of us here in Equestria...I wanted to write about all of the Best qualities of All my fellow Canines and make it into a beautiful work of art. I still need to go find Rico, Lycanroc, Rocky and Cinnacoon. Then I'll have what I need for my latest master piece!" Said Felix.

"That is truly amazing! I can't wait to read it when you are all done! I'll be sure to tell my Marefriend Rarity about this!"

Said Okami with a blushing Smile.

"wait... what?! You got together with Rarity?!"

Felix said in surprise.

"Yep we sure did!! And it's all thanks to the bookstore anniversary Event! Hehe I'll see you later felix!!"

Said Okami before leaving to head over to Rarity's boutique.

Felix Smiled and went off to find his remaining Canine friends before heading home. With the help of his Fiance Squip, he finally finished the poem he was seeking to create. And the next day, he should it off to each and every one of his dearest friends.

\--THE END--


End file.
